


No Happy Ending For Me

by MistyCloudii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyCloudii/pseuds/MistyCloudii
Summary: Mammon sees the unbelievable. The girl he loves and his big brother doing it, in a public alley.Sobbing, he retreats to the House Of Lamination. He decides something big, as he feels depressed.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	No Happy Ending For Me

**Author's Note:**

> this might suck

i tried my best

No Happy Ending For Me

A white umbrella shielded me from the pouring rain. My face was wet from tears, as I painstakingly walked back to the House of Lamination. 

I wiped my tears, hoping my eyes didn't look red and puffy.

Maybe life wouldn't be so bad without her. 

Her laugh. All taken away from me in a instant.

Looking at her again would cause more pain. I don't want to see her again.

I headed to my room, holding up my wet boots, so they wouldn't drip everywhere.

I dropped them on the floor, a wet squeak filling the cold and empty room.

Coughing, I looked in the mirror, only to see a broken and shattered man, teared apart by a heartbreaking scene.

~

The pads fingers had touched the mirror, as the second born bit his lip, and choked back a sob.

Mammon was ruined.

He didn't want to do anything, but sleep forever.

Laying on his bed, he felt cold and empty fingers take him deep into a dark sleep, where only he could wake up from.

Sleeping away his problems wouldn't help, but it would comfort him.

He knew that nothing would change, because MC had found true love in one of his other brothers.

Maybe he saw someone else with Lucifer, not MC.

It can't be true

IT CANT BE TRUE!

He sobbed, because he knew, deep down, he saw his big brother kiss the girl he loved.

Mammon then fell deeper into a nightmare.

Lucifer was making out with MC, as Mammon reached out his hand, only to realize there was a wall.

"She's mine, Mammon, and you can't do anything to stop that."

Then he lifted up her shirt, clouds of white hiding her breasts, as Lucifer nipped at them, making MC cry in pleasure. Mammon fell to his knees, as Lucifer took her innocence, hearing every moan of pleasure, every sound she would make.

He wished he was in Lucifer's place, instead of his gloved hands, it would be his hands, instead of his dick, it would be his.

If only.

He spent an hour edging himself off, silently sweating and tears wetting his eyes.

Mammon's wet and warm tears dribbled down his face, as he came, cum splattering all over his sheets, and his body.

He moaned at the pleasure, savoring that sweet relief that would only last for a few moments.

He got up, and cleaned up his mess, the cold air nipped at his nude body.

Mammon sighed, as his D.D.D. pinged.

Grabbing it, he quickly looked over it to see it was MC.

MC: Want to hang out Mammon?

Mammon: It's alrig' MC, maybe later.

He shut off his D.D.D., then putting on some comfortable clothes.

He would never fall for anyone, ever again. Never again would he get his heart broken.

~

Mammon had been working on getting his grades up, and doing everything to seclude himself from his family. 

Nobody knew why Mammon was being so cold.

He didn't even go out to gamble anymore, or do anything with witches.

And, he paid back Leviathan, in full.

Everyone was worried.

Mammon finished up his homework, rechecking every problem and question twice, or maybe even three times.

He then laid on his bed, sleep enveloping him into a dreamless sleep.

He was woken up by someone, and he grumbled out "Leave me alone, I'm sleeping."

He felt cold hard floor in his face.

"What's your deal?-" He was cut off when he saw Lucifer standing on the edge of his bed.

"Mammon, are you doing alright?

"You just pushed me in the floor. I'm not doing alright right now." He said, muffled.

"I don't mean it that way. Why have you been secluding yourself from everyone?" 

"Because? I don't need to give you a reason why I'm not causing trouble. I'm making your job easier by not doing anything extreme."

"That's not... Ugh. Just give me a straight answer."

"Is that not enough? Fine, then I'm trying to get my grades up. Now can you like, leave me alone so I can sleep again?" Mammon said, a bit ticked off.

"I know your lying Mammon, what happened?" Lucifer said, concerned. 

"I literally just said that I'm trying to get my... Have you not seen my-" 

"Mammon, fine. I'll talk to you later."

Lucifer left, as Mammon grumbled, tired, but wide awake now.

He worked on some math workbook he had bought.

He got up for dinner, as he was hungry for something.

Mammon ate at the table, feeling a bit of stares at him.

He got up, pushed in his chair, and took his plate to clean it.

He had dinner duty tomorrow, and he wanted to prepare something acutally good this time.

As he went back to his room, he felt a hand on his back, as he looked at a concerned Beelzebub. 

"Mammon, do you want to sleep with me and Belphegor, like a sleepover?" Beelzebub asked,

"No, sorry, it's ok." Mammon replied.

He went inside his room, and locked the door.

He lay down on the top of the blankets, and sighed as he undressed himself.

It was tempting to fondle with his length, but he sighed, and pushed it into a mental 'later' box. 

Nuzzling into the blanket, bunching it up to hug it, Mammon wrapped his leg around it.

He slept, and probably drooled.

He woke up early to buy something at the nearest Devil-Mart. He got breakfast ingredients, and went to the kitchen to prepare the morning meal.

Mammon did that, and put it on 7 plates.

He ate his and left the other six on the dinner table, the food would still be warm when they got there.

Grabbing his bag from his room, he passed MC's room. 

The door opened, as he dashed away from it, and went into his room.

He left The House Of Lamination, and went to RAD to start another day of school.

~

MC texted him to come to the library. He declined, but went anyways.

"Mammon, are you alright? You haven't been texting me lately. Or socializing."

"It's nothing. Did you text me here you only talk about that?" Mammon said, before leaving.

"Wait-" 

MC had kissed him, leaving him stunned.

"Why did- did you kiss me?" Mammon said, confused.

"It's because... I want... I want you to..." MC nuzzled into his chest, her hand resting on his heart.

"Uh... No?-" 

"Why?" MC pleaded.

"I don't like you." Mammon said coldly, making MC back away.

"Did you change bodies with someone? You aren't the Mammon I know."

Mammon sighed.

"I'm leaving." Mammon walked away.

~

Has she really been wanting to sleep around with my brothers? Wow.

He scoffed, thinking how he fell head over heels in love with a girl who didn't acutally love any of them.

All those times, fake.

He prepared for dinner, going to the Devil-Mart to grab the ingredients. 

He made it in the kitchen, bringing the empty plates over to the table, and then carrying the ones with food on them.

He felt like his sin was being drained away slowly. Was he the Avatar of Greed anymore?

~

MC was knocking on his door.

"Come in."

He sit on the couch, his pen down, and the book closed.

"Ha..."

"Mammon, please. I want to... Feel you."

MC breathed out, as she grew closer.

She was wearing her RAD outfit, as she unbuttoned it.

(I'm going to try to not describe her body skin color, or anything like that that acutally describes her appearance.)

Her hands slid up Mammon's body.

He wasn't aroused.

"I said yesterday I didn't like you." Mammon said coldly.

"Please."

"No."

"Your lower parts have something else to say."

They do? He looked down, and she was right. 

"Please, just go. I know what you're trying to do."

"Hm?"

"You've been sleeping with all my brothers. Or you want to, and you just started with Lucifer." He snarled, as she got off from his thigh.

"I-I what? Mammon, are you.. What?" MC stuttered out, as she put her hands on his shoulder.

"I didn't sleep with Lucifer?" MC said, blushing. 

"You did. I saw you. I saw you, with my own two eyes, calling out Lucifer's name in the pouring rain, as he held a clear umbrella over the two of you in the alley."

"I'm not blind MC."

"You saw wrong.?" She said, red in the face.

"I don't know why your so persistent to wanting to sleep with me, but that's the only reason why."

"Fine- I did sleep with Lucifer, and some of your brothers." 

"You know what, I'm- Mammon, I'm making you, I'm making you fuck me using our pact we made together."

The pact took effect, as he unwillingly took off his pants.

He sighed.

MC stared at it, and said "It's so big."

"Do you, have any lube here?" 

"Yes, over there." He pointed. MC scrambled up to get it, now stripping away from her skirt, only leaving skimpy leggings.

He would be happy to do this, but with the knowledge of her already doing it with the other brothers secretly had made him just, not happy at all.

The lube was drizzled on his dick, as she made a tiny peck to it.

"Can you, finger it in?" MC asked, and he obeyed.

He was starting to hate this.

MC let out sweet moans, as he tried to make it atleast pleasurable for her.

"Haah- Ok- you- you can stop- I think it's in deep eno-ough."

It dripped out, it hitting the floor and the couches fabric.

She spread the liquid, licking her lips.

She peppered his neck with sweet kisses.

MC got up, and slowly got into of it.

She moaned out in pleasure.

Mammon grunted at the hot tightness.

"Aren't you, enjoying this? Mammoney?" 

"Don't call me that please."

"Fine, Mammon."

She reached the base, and sighed. She clenched around him, and was warm and cozy fitted on him.

MC started to move up and down, eventually coming on him, the wet liquid slowly dripping out.

"Ah- Mammoney, please- I want you to fuck me-" 

They changed positions, as she lay on the couch, her legs folded up to press against Mammon's chest.

"Go hard, I want you to make this experience almost heavenly."

He slammed into MC once, a yelp of pain and lust in her voice.

He continued with the pace, hitting that spot, as her moans of pleasure filled the room.

Mammon reached his end, after MC had come around him 3 times.

She was wildly breathing, as the ropes of the white and sticky substance covered her stomach.

"That- I loved that. I- you might be the best- I-" 

She panted, as Mammon dressed himself.

Mammon left, and then came back with a wet cloth.

"Clean yourself with this."

"When your done, just leave it on the table, I'll wash it later."

He left, going to the library. He wanted to read something.

~

Satan was there, reading a book, of course.

"Hey Mammon." Satan said, not looking up from his book.

"Hello Satan. I'm looking for a good book to read."

"Then, ok, I recommend this book." He pointed at one in his stack.

"Can I read it?"

"Can you?" Satan stifled a laugh, only coming out as fits of snickers.

"Just shut up, May I read it?"

"Geez, yeah, you can."

He sat down, and read through it. He dived into the story, smiling and laughing at the parts. He imagined the scene, the two friends hanging out. 

After the first chapter, he was now reading into the acutal lore of the story, dipping in deep of the awful land that the characters were living in. They split apart, growing ever so distant, before splitting away completely, and the other male changing into someone the other didn't know.

As he reached the end of the first novel, the firelight flickering, Satan yawned.

"It's getting pretty late Mammon. You should probably sleep."

"I should really."

He got up, and smiled at Satan.

Was a piece of him returning to himself?

Maybe.

Maybe he was being a drama queen over the whole drama about the whole thing. Jealousy is what caused him to be cold, and he knew that this probably wouldn't last.

But, MC was forcefully trying to have sex with him. She even used the pact.

He felt conflicted. Then he hit his face on the door.

He rubbed his nose, and entered the cool room.

Maybe he could try and be more comfortable. He didn't have to be so jealous. They could all share her.

Was she acting? 

Or was it real emotion?

Was sex the only way she knew how to help Mammon out of this state? He would never know. 

He loved her no matter what. Deep down.

~~~

End Notes

phew wow, sorry if this doesn't make sense in some parts. I was going to invite demoncest in here, but eventually didn't, seeing how that wouldn't progress with the story. I made this up yesterday at 2pm, when I was like

"Hey, I have a good idea, let's make an mammon angst fan-fiction, where he loses his like, SHIT! or his sin.

It might not make sense due to is being 2279 words currently. 

Poly ending? Relationship? I don't know. I planned on making a angst Leviathan fiction based roughly on this, but I want to see some major changes to peoples mood and feelings. It would still be noticeable with Leviathan, but a more drastic change with Mammon.

I wrote this in a span of atleast 10 hours. With breaks of me like, doing my life stuffs.

\- MistyCloudii 

Word Count: 2301

**Author's Note:**

> it sucked right


End file.
